


If I Lose Myself

by hamstercheese7



Category: One Piece
Genre: Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, One Shot, Protection, Quiet Moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamstercheese7/pseuds/hamstercheese7
Summary: For a man who led his life in the military, the way peace graced Smoker’s features in sleep fit him well.Smoker/Law one-shot.
Relationships: Smoker/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	If I Lose Myself

For a man who led his life in the military, the way peace graced Smoker’s features in sleep fit him well, though Law hated it. The angry tension lines of his eyebrows softened, the tightness around his eyes disappeared, and the constant tension in his jaw relaxed. He looked so different. 

Law frowned slightly. Smoker looked...vulnerable in sleep. Not like the man who chased down pirates and now, allies turned enemies, with a ferocity that could be all consuming. Not like the man who glared and snarled and barked orders at their men as they prepared to engage in battle.

Nor did he look like the man who gave Law his jacket to protect him from the ice and snow on their last undercover mission, or like the way he ruffled Tashigi’s hair after she took down her biggest bounty to date. No...this was different. 

Law traced the sharp curve of his cheekbones, down the slant of his neck, across broad shoulders covered in bandages and took a deep breath. The early morning light turned the makeshift room shades of gray, the top of the tent rustling in the wind a few feet above their heads. It was quiet. They had managed to pull off a win against World Government forces just a day prior. Law was glad for the near silence. 

Battles were chaotic, the aftermath more so. Men rushing back and forth to secure perimeter lines, to gather the wounded (and the dead), dealing with prisoners, and preparing for their next move. 

But Law hadn’t been part of that, he’d been here. In surgery. Operating on the very man he couldn’t take his eyes off of. 

Smoker’s chest rose and fell slowly, the movement soothing to Law’s nerves, his shoulders unclenching slowly the longer he watched. The folding chair next to the cot beneath him was uncomfortable but he barely noticed. He just wanted to keep watching. Make sure that each breath would keep coming. 

In…

...and out.

Over and repeat. Air going into the lungs, the bronchioles, the alveoli, oxygenating the blood, sending it to the heart, and pushing it throughout his system. Law’s golden eyes traced the vein in Smoker’s pale (so very pale still, too pale) forearm down to his wrist. He reached out his fingers, pressing them against the thin skin of Smoker’s wrist to find the steady repeat thump...thump...thum-thump... under his fingertips. 

Over and over in the quiet. 

Slowly he inched his fingers away, down over the small scars that covered the former Marine now Rebel Commander’s palm, lingering briefly over the knife scar between thumb and forefinger that Law had sewn up nearly a year ago, after the first clash that began the War. 

Smoker’s hand was unusually cool as Law slowly…

...carefully, gently…

Reverently, linked their fingers together. His gaze began to backtrack, up the forearm, the shoulder, to the rise and fall of Smoker’s chest. 

Breathe in...Law brought Smoker’s hand to his lips.

...and Out. Over and over, until their breath was in sync.

**Author's Note:**

> SmoLaw won't leave me alone. I listened to Not in Love by Crystal Castles for this. I had some fun with language and format.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and you can find me on twitter @buggyisbest


End file.
